The present invention, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name "Solo" relates to a new and distinct geranium. "Solo" is a new and improved plant resulting from a planned breeding program as performed by me in my greenhouse at 821 Walnut Street, Batavia, Ill. My breeding program began in March 1977, and has been ongoing since that time. This seedling was originally identified in my records by 87 S 010 and was an f3 seedling of Nicor Star, an unpatented Dwarf geranium that resulted from a cross between Tang (the seed parent), an unpatented Dwarf geranium and Red Star (the pollen parent), an unpatented Zonal geranium. Being a cross between two market class zonal geranium plants, it is believed that the botanical classification Pelargonium.times.hortorum would be appropriate for this plant.
Upon recognition of the outstanding characteristics of this plant, it was selected from the progeny of the stated cross, and was set aside for further observation and testing and was subsequently named "Solo." Asexual reproduction of "Solo" has been repeatedly accomplished by the rooting of vegetative cuttings in my greenhouse in Batavia, Ill. Examination of the plants so propagated through a series of propagations has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for "Solo" are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations through asexual reproduction.